Worries of a Certain Fifth Year with a Crush
by The Fishkeeper
Summary: A certain student at Hogwarts has a crush on her Potions professor and wants to make him like her somehow. *Not a stupid kiss-me, fangirl, or OC  story.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a story from the POV of a student at Hogwarts. It's silly and for-fun. :P _

_(Amortentia is a love potion and veritaserum is a truth potion.)  
_

_I wrote Snape's dialogue the way I thought Alan Rickman would be saying it. Ahhhh. You know how he has slight pauses between words, nuances, and stresses on some words? Lol, that could've been said so much better, but I'm no poet. Please, please imagine Alan Rickman while you are reading. That is the only way to enjoy...  
_

**

* * *

**

**Worries of a Certain Fifth Year with a Terrible Crush**

**Chapter One  
**

* * *

The Potion's master loomed over the batch of fifth years. He was holding his wand like a switch.

"Who…here," he said, "is aware of the fact…that my bottle of amortentia…is missing?" His voice, though softly spoken, was as hard and cold as ice.

The class was silent.

His black eyes flicked from one new face to another.

"I'm…waiting."

Nobody said anything.

In a sudden move, Professor Severus Snape, black robes swirling, turned on me.

"You. Do you…_know_…something about it?"

I shrank in awe and terror. My face was so hot it was no wonder he had singled me out from the others. Their faces were either as white as marble or as blank as paper. I was red.

"No sir," I dared to lie.

His eyes pierced mine for a moment longer. I couldn't look away, it was so intense.

And as quickly as they had come to rest on me, his gaze whipped away to address the whole crowd.

"Be warned that I…have…_methods_ of finding out which…one…of you…_stole_…the bottle. I have also a bottle of veritaserum, a potion that will make…any…one of you…tell…the truth." His voice fell to a chilling whisper and he seemed to be speaking directly to me. "No matter how you try to hide it.

"Class…" he spoke distastefully, "dismissed."

Amid my shuffling classmates, I found refuge walking beside Hermione Granger, the smartest girl at Hogwarts and somewhat of a friend of mine. The minute I caught up with her, she said sharply, in a tone of disbelief, "Samantha, you _didn't_ do it."

I turned red again. With lips pressed tightly together, I nodded.

Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened. Then, her expression turned frantic.

"I'll have to tell him, you know. You lied! It's against the rules!"

"Please, no!" I gasped, mortified at the thought. I would never live down the embarrassment. What if he forced veritaserum down my throat to find out _why_ I had stolen the amortentia? I'd die.

Hermione looked discomfited. No doubt she was unwilling to tip Professor Snape off and deliver me to my fate just like that. For all her fastidiousness about rules, she was not that unkind.

"_Why_ did you do it?" she finally asked.

I ducked my chin and lowered my eyes. "It'…"

"I can't hear you. You're mumbling."

I took a breath to begin again, but just then two boys jostled their way toward us and assailed Hermione.

"Hermione!" they said together, walking on either side of her and kind of bumping me away.

"Harry, Ron," she replied.

"Can you help me with that essay for tomorrow?" Ron, the redheaded boy asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Snape'll give me detention if you don't!" he reasoned.

"_Professor_ Snape," I corrected softly. They all didn't hear me.

Hermione answered Ron, "No, he'll give you detention if _you_ don't. I can't talk right now." She turned to me and gave me a very significant look. "I have to talk with Samantha."

I wanted to scurry off before they could begin to suspect me like Hermione did, but that would be pretty obvious. I forced myself to wait for her to drag me away. She did. Taking my arm, she propelled me to the side of the corridor, out of the way of the others.

"Now. Explain again why you stole a valuable potion from Snape's storeroom and lied about it," she demanded.

"Well, amortentia is a love potion. I wanted to try it," I said lamely.

Hermione lost a little of her security-guard-like manner, and even seemed interested. "On who?"

I blushed and muttered, "I can't tell you. I just want to try something."

She bit her lip, unsure what to do about me. After a while, she said, "Love potions are very dangerous, Samantha – "

"Why aren't you two going to your next class?"

I could've melted through the floor then and there. Professor Snape stood behind us, speaking in a dangerous detention voice.

Hermione looked at me. "I – I have Transfiguration," and hurried off.

I was fixed to the spot. His eyes were on me. Had he heard Hermione say the words 'love potion'?

I couldn't tell.

"Unless you are waiting to sprout wings," he said with an eyebrow raised, "I suggest you _get_ _going_."

I lowered my head meekly and followed Hermione. I felt him still watching me suspiciously. _He must know!_ I thought in terror.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

I was trying so hard not to appear to be watching him that my neck was hurting at dinner. Luckily, Hermione was too busy talking to Harry and Ron that she didn't notice my covert glances toward the staff table.

He was listening to Dumbledore, or something, and hadn't touched his goblet. He appeared to be abstaining from the food as well.

I couldn't eat anything. My mouth had a parched feeling and I even felt sick. I was too nervous to eat, wondering whether the potion I had stolen from Professor Snape's storeroom was really a love potion. Would it work on just anyone? I had charmed it, saying my name and his over it, like it said in the book I had read in the library.

Oh, the suspense was killing.

I looked up toward the table where all the teachers sat. Dumbledore was chatting with McGonagall. Everyone around me was looking happy and comfortable. They didn't have secrets.

Furtively, I glanced at Professor Snape. He still hadn't yet drunk from his goblet.

I wondered why to the point that I couldn't take my eyes away from him, until Hermione finally jogged me with her elbow as she was passing. I lowered my gaze to my plate, where it belonged.

Picking at my food and trying to make myself as inconspicuous as possible, I couldn't help myself and again looked up toward Professor Snape. This time, my heart stopped beating and I caught my breath. Finally, his hand was moving toward his goblet of wine. He raised it. I sucked in my breath.

He sipped it.

I stared down. Suddenly, I realized what I had done and didn't know what to do. _I'm mental_, I moaned inwardly. _It's my O.W.L. year at Hogwarts and I put a love potion in a professor's glass. They'll expel me._

Still, I couldn't help stealing another look for any sign of lovesickness.

Just as I did, Professor Snape turned from looking at Dumbledore to staring straight at me. His expression, usually so stony, was still clouded but –

The most subtle, almost indiscernible smile played at the corners of his mouth.

I nearly passed out.

No wait -

I did.

* * *

"Did you see the way he carried her off?"

"I've never seen him do something like that."

"It's probably because her father's a Death Eater."

"Don't _say_ that!"

"It's strange though. She's not even in Slytherin."

"Maybe I should pretend to faint so Mat will do that for _me_…"

I had to endure the tittering for a whole day. I got out of the hospital wing nearly as fast as I got in. Apparently, I fell out of my chair when I fainted and it started a great fuss. Professor McGonagall came rushing and Dumbledore himself stood up in alarm.

But like a bolt of lightning, Severus Snape parted the crowd of onlookers and pushed McGonagall aside. He knelt beside me, swept me up, and carried me out.

I am deeply, deeply ashamed. It is the result of the potion, I just know it. And it won't take long for Dumbledore and the other teachers to find out. Professor Snape will hate me like he hates Harry Potter. I will never forgive myself for doing it.

Though when I remember the woozy, blurred image of his face above me, the security of his arms holding me, and the feeling of his long strides as he carried me to the hospital wing, I feel such a rush of pleasure and happiness that I think I can take whatever punishment.

And here I go now. It is the next morning and I am going to my Potions class, filled with trepid anticipation. Professor Snape didn't appear at breakfast, and I fear the worst. Perhaps Dumbledore had him sacked for what he did? Or maybe they are trying to find an antidote? It _was_ a whole bottle of the stuff…

He was sitting behind his desk, leafing through a large old book. He didn't even look up when I filed in with the rest of the students.

I found my desk and got myself ready for the class. Everyone was whispering about me and pointing at me, then him. I kept my head bowed in my books.

"Before I begin this class," Professor Snape stood up and began, "I should like Miss _ to step forward."

Eyes wide and heart thudding, I pushed myself up and took several feeble steps toward his desk.

His eyes locked grimly on mine.

"You will receive a week of detention for misuse of magic," he declared for all to hear.

I couldn't help myself, and blurted, "With you?"

There was a subdued murmur of sniggering behind me.

"Silence," he intoned, and then to me, "Go back to your desk."

I waited until my next class, charms, to mull over what was going on. I was going to serve detention for misuse of magic, doubtless because of my stupidity with the potion. But he hadn't said specifically what I had done. Either way, he didn't look to be still affected by the potion or angry with me. I was confused, and waited for the real punishment to begin in my first evening of detention.


End file.
